In the past various types of tubing hangers have been provided which were landed in the casing hanger and which carried or suspended multiple strings of tubing in wells in the ocean floor. Examples of these devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,714 for "Tubing Hanger Orienting Apparatus and Pressure Energized Sealing Device", U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,841 for "Orienting Tubing Hanger Apparatus" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,497 for "Orienting Tubing Hanger Apparatus Through Which Side Pocket Mandrels Can Pass". However, these devices required a running tool employing a dart for operation which restricted the bore of the tubing hanger, whereas the present invention provides a running tool allowing full bore tubing access during running. Further, the present tool also provides means for controlling downhole safety valves during both running and landing operations.